


jealousy

by Eya_Silvers



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:25:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eya_Silvers/pseuds/Eya_Silvers
Summary: “I’m not going to kiss him.” she murmurs softly, holding her gaze strong against Nadine’s. She wants to lean forward, cross the barrier separating their lips, maybe pin her against the wall and strip her and take her there with no ceremony… but they have a job to finish and she can’t raise suspicions by smearing her lipstick.





	jealousy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eradne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eradne/gifts).



> It's little and it's silly and there's no plot and the OC's trashy and it's basic lesbianism... AND IT'S FOR FATIMA WHO JUST TURNED 23 - HBD GIRL, HERE'S A LITTLE AWFUL THING FOR U
> 
> sorry i couldn't come up with anything better, but it's basic fluff, and flirt, and jealousy, and i hope it's ok crap

Chloe Frazer is starving.

There’s a very nice restaurant down the street that serves amazing  _ hilopites _ , and a noisy, but nicely-crowded coffee shop in the gym itself. She also brought her own private snack, to share if they get on. None of those options are attractive to her at this very moment, though.

No, Chloe Frazer is starving for all the other reasons, and Nadine Ross is the core of them all.

Chloe has always been proud to assign herself as an incredible judge of character. Character meaning body, in that case, and she knows a great ass when she sees one. Nadine’s is flexed just the right way, muscular, pinchable, and downright to kill for. And holy mother of shit does this round beauty look amazing in those work out shorts. Of course there’s also the beads of sweat, rolling down the woman’s neck and bypassing her sports bra, and the untamable very damp curls that have escaped the tight ponytail ; and also the tense muscles of her back on full display in response to Chloe’s wishes ; and also the illegal thickness of the brown thighs, pillars of strength supporting a frame of power; and Nadine’s smell, strong and pungent, in furious need of a lasting shower.

Chloe might just be in love.

“You taking a break?”

It’s almost criminal to have to take her eyes off that bum.

“Just for a minute.” she replies, and Nadine lets go of the barbell to catch the water bottle. Chloe almost drools before the sight Nadine gives her, that she’s forbidden to touch.

_ Damn you, professionalism. _

“Want some?” the villain declares innocently. Chloe can feel the subtextual smirk in her voice and that completes to frustrate her.

“Nah, I have my own, thanks.”

“You seem hot.”

“Look who’s talking.”

Nadine flexes a bit, Chloe’s pallid. “Oh, I’m just getting started.” Nadine replies, missing the point totally purposefully. “You sure you can keep up?”

Chloe snorts. “I’m no stranger to gyms, love. My style is just more… supple, than yours.”

Nadine looks at her dead in the eye, and says: “I’m a black belt.”

“Please toss me the bottle.”

Chloe has the pleasure to see her partner chuckle. It’s contagious, and reigns over her lips still when she takes a few gulps. Her mind, however, is unable to wash itself from the images of Nadine in a judogi, masking her curves and leaving everything to Chloe's imagination. Not that she hasn't seen the fruit before.

She stuffs the bottle back into Nadine’s hand and leaps on the treadmill, rapidly switching it on.

“So” Nadine does. She leans on one of the arms and observes the thief’s fingers work with the settings. “You sure about the hour?”

Chloe smiles and starts to jog, first slowly, then adjusts to the speed. “I dealt with his secretary, took him for a ride, and got the exact time - trust me on this, the chap wasn't able to lie. I didn’t even have to get my top off this time.”

“Oh, good. At least Aristos has the decency to go to a gym that has usable toilets.”

“Isn’t that our luck.” Chloe replies with a wink, and Nadine gives her a warning that she brushes off like mere inconvenience. “No, really, I have a good feeling about that one. Last I heard, no one else but Aristos and us girls know about the Apple of Discord, and our man is all in the illegal business. I’ve grown to particularly enjoy jobs where we’re not being shot at.”

“Ja, me too.” Nadine smiles, and she passes her towel over her forehead. “Past me would wreak havoc over what today me is doing, but I don’t regret it for the world.”

Chloe could blush. “Are you saying that you enjoy my company?”

“I already answered that before, haven’t I?” Nadine teases. Chloe rolls her eyes, hiding this pride she feels for having witnessed the mercenary’s growth, and more. “You’re a dickhead, but in this business, you’re the one I dislike the least.”

C hloe chokes on her tongue and she forgets to jog for a hot second. She ends up spitting her lungs out with laughter. “Are you bloody kidding me?! That’s what I get for saving your arse more times than I can count?”

Nadine’s grin is getting wider by the second. “Well I counted, Frazer. And I saved yours just as much, if not more.”

“Smartass!”

“Because you’ve checked?”

“You know, Nadine, if one of us had happened to be of the opposite gender, we wouldn’t have to do all this and we’d already be stumbling back in the hotel to smooch.”

There it is again. This famous blush, sitting triumphantly on Nadine’s cheeks, accompanied with a toothy smile, all the farthest thing from the neck-snapping, orders-barking mercenary Chloe once knew. She sees Nadine push her tongue against the inside of her cheek.

“You’re treading on thin ice, Frazer.” she says, and Chloe runs even more, in the need to impress.

“I only live to compliment.”

“Where I come from, that's called flirt.”

“And wouldn't you like it to be.”

Nadine merely chuckles, but doesn't reply. Instead she walks off to the pressing bench, leaving Chloe to wonder for more.

“You got a plan after we get him hooked on us?” the mercenary does as she lies on the bench, shifting around for a while to get comfortable.

Chloe jumps off her treadmill and straddles to her partner gleefully, sticking her ass up when she leans to help Nadine boost the weighs up. “To be honest, I booked us a smoochy evening.”

Nadine raises a brow. Tiny baby hair stick to her forehead in a manner that makes Chloe want to brush them away. “I was talking about the job.”

“I was talking about  _ my  _ job.” she quips back, giving a shining smirk.

“Frazer.”

“Right. Well, we’re two very attractive women, with impressive guns might I say. I’m not worried about luring him.”

“Oh, you like my guns?”

“I like everything about you, love.”

Nadine chortles loudly, and lets down the weighs. She turns in a snap to Chloe and there’s such life on her face that she is dying to kiss it to death. “Frazer!”

Chloe straightens, perplexed. “Ross?”

“I’ve never seen such a fail!”

“Fail?” Chloe repeats, now slightly outraged. “Fail?! Fail and Chloe don’t rhyme, sweet-”

“You owe me fifty euros.”

“I don’t owe you anything!” Chloe protests with a scoff. “I am as pure as a white sheet, those hips never lie-”

“You owe me fifty euros,” Nadine says again, humor lighting her eyes up and Chloe lets out an offended shout, “and a dinner.”

“It’s not like I hadn’t already planned that one-” Chloe mumbles grumpily.

“What did you say?”

“Absolutely nothing, Nadine.”

“You were specifically  _ not _ supposed to talk about my physique today, and you did it four times in ten minutes, that’s what I call a fail - and a bet won by me.”

“ _ You smug basta _ -”

“Excuse me, ladies?”

Chloe’s seen his photographs before, but she has to admit that they didn’t do him justice. The man’s much more handsome in person. Olive skin with slick semi-long black hair swept by a man bun, and a cutting jawline to top it all. He smells like manly deodorant and smug money.

It’s going to be a real pleasure to rob him.

“I’ve heard you speaking in english.” he goes on, since he now has all the girls’ interest. “It’s quite rare to have American visitors in this side of town.”

“Oh, we're not Americans.” Chloe quickly says with a shining smile. “I'm actually Australian!”

“Mixed with a bit of Indian, if you couldn't tell.” Nadine chuckles then, giving Chloe a conniving eye. It's impressive how she manages to mask her disgust towards the male gender with such facility, almost like she's used to it.

“Really?” Aristos says, a glimmer in his  eye. And that Chloe knows they got him right in their pockets. “I have mixed blood myself! My father was Turkish.”

Chloe tilts her head to the side. “My gosh, and say I've actually been to Turkey before!”

Aristos eyes the two of them, a slow smirk spreading on his lips. Certainly he's thinking that he's fallen on a piece of treasure. He's not wrong.

He lets down his sports bag at his feet, and just like that, he's settled with them.

“Do you girls travel a lot? You look like you do.”

“Why, thank you!” Chloe replies enthusiastically. “I'm actually a collector of antiquities. Business brings me here.”

“What about your friend?”

Nadine places her hands on her thighs. Chloe should not think this as attractive. They're  _ working  _ here.

“I'm Mrs Dandekar’s friend who happens to be tagging along for the ride.” she says with a hint of adversity.

“Mrs?” he repeats, sounding surprised. “Didn't take you…”

“Oh, I'm not married.” Chloe dismisses, noticing that he seems much more interested in her than in Nadine, but truly Nadine doesn't seem to mind. If anything, she's relieved. “Can you imagine the  _ bore _ in marriage though? The paperwork, the commitment… the monogamy? Not for me, thank you very much.”

She feels Nadine’s glare flaring at the side of her face, but decides to ignore it. She's  _ working _ .

And Aristos could not be more enamoured.

“I came here today thinking that it was just gonna be an ordinary day, but here I fall on two wonderful creatures (Nadine hides her wince with an impressive strength of character), and there's no way I go back to my training after this conversation.” Chloe feigns genuine flattery and surprise. “What do you say about a drink?”

“Only if you buy.” Nadine says with a light mock of the brow. Chloe is tempted to nudge her, but thankfully, Aristos doesn't take offense.

“I know chivalry!” he laughs cheerfully. “There’s a little restaurant that does bar down the street.”

Chloe appreciatively nods. “Shall we go then? Nadine?”

“I could use a tonic!” her partner replies with fake enthusiasm that threatens to leak out of her mouth. “Let us change first.”

“Sure, you go ahead, I’ll meet you up in the entrance hall.”

Chloe innocently crams her stuff in their shared bag, showing off her arse when she leans to take her water bottle and her purple eyeshadow. Nadine crosses her arms, watching him exit this floor. As soon as he’s out of range, she spins back to Chloe with such ferocity that Chloe for a second worries about her head.

“Stop that. He’s gone.”

Chloe shoots her a look and shakes a little her buttocks. “What, this?”

“Yeah. Stop.”

“But I’m doing it for you, love.”

“I’ve seen him stare. It’s dangerous to want what you cannot have.”

Chloe stands up, slowly, and pauses. Dramatic turn. “Nadine… are you jealous?”

Nadine snorts. A vein at her neck, tainted with sweat, throbs angrily. “I’m not.”

Chloe has always been proud to assign herself as an amazing liar. Looks help, of course, but her body is merely bait : her tongue’s the most lethal tool she possesses, along with a great sense of survival. On the other hand, Nadine’s most lethal tool is her reputation and her biceps. That’s probably why she lets her do the whole talking most of the time before it degenerates.

Really, they work well. They shouldn't, but they do.

“I don't like him.”

“He's good looking.” Nadine shoots her a glare that can be approximately translated by 'are you kidding me’. “Come on. You know you're my favorite.”

“I better be.”

She applies her makeup in the gym’s bathroom while Nadine washes her face and hides her smell. They work well, better than well. She remembers with humor that she’s actually gone down on almost every person she’s partnered with before, each time for fun, or business, or a little bit of both. No love, though. Love was forbidden.

“You're not gonna sleep with him, are you?”

“Please! I don't shag on the first date.”

“Didn't we?”

“It's different with you, love.”

Chloe’s just entering the entrance hall of the gym when she feels the grip on her arm, making her stumble black into Nadine’s arms. She glares at her, a question in her eyes.

“I mean it, Frazer. Don’t do anything you don’t want to do. Anything I don’t want you to do.”

“I’m not going to  _ kiss  _ him-”

“I know you could, and I know it’s for the job… but don’t. Even if it fucks up the operation. Don’t.”

The look Nadine gives her, so far away from the brutal protectiveness she gave out earlier - fright and vulnerability and desire, and tentatively, Chloe smiles, raising a hand to rest it on her partner’s cheek.

“I’m not going to kiss him.” she murmurs softly, holding her gaze strong against Nadine’s. She wants to lean forward, cross the barrier separating their lips, maybe pin her against the wall and strip her and take her there with no ceremony… but they have a job to finish and she can’t raise suspicions by smearing her lipstick.

They get back to Aristos who’s waiting for them with a cocky smile on, and he insists on taking their bag, clearly enjoying his trophy ladies for a champion boy.

“I’ll settle for a beer.” Nadine does loudly, not even bothering to check the drink list.

“What’s a good local beverage?” Chloe asks, eager to perpetrate the conversation. “I’ve heard of the ouzo, but isn’t that saved for parties-?”

“We’re actually wine-lovers.” Aristos says, happy to discuss, “or  _ retsina _ , in our language, but I advise to drink with food. Otherwise, we’re like every other European country, so beer is a good choice!”

“Beer it is?” Chloe ponders and he shrugs amicably.

“Beer it is!  _ Mporeis na mas fereis tria mpures? _ ”

Nadine digs in the little nibbles the waiter had set on their table, stuffing her mouth so she can’t directly reply to anything Aristos would ask her. The man’s attention is directed to Chloe anyway, who does her best to lead him on.

“So, mystery man… you haven’t even told us your name, or what you do in life!”

“I’m Aristos,” he says and Chloe smiles like she’s actually learning something, “and… I’m a specialist in West-Asian and Greek mythologies.”

“What, like a teacher?”

“Not really. Let’s say I’m more of an archaeologist, but in myths. Anything that touches the second millennium before Christ, I take interest in, especially if it allows me to bring physical proof that Homer’s epics actually took place. Now it would be stupid to prove that the gods exist, but the people who believed in the gods, they existed, and they built and created for their beliefs. That’s what I want to prove. That the gods, because they were believed in, existed.”

Chloe switches off rapidly after five minutes of incessant babbling. Sure, his research is interesting. Sure, she does probably know just as much as him about Homer. And sure, she only wants to get his private address so they can steal the Golden Apple and give him the middle finger.

It doesn’t help that Nadine’s glaring at her breasts the whole time. Really, it’s to wonder how Aristos didn’t notice. Chloe glares at her back for a quick second, telepathically ordering her to stop or their plan’ll fall through, but Nadine plays the dense card. Chloe can feel with her little hair raising her partner’s eyes trail over her stomach, her chest, going up to the slim of her neck and the bump of her nose, itching on her mouth for a while.

It’s like she doesn’t even care about the damn treasure.

“Are you here in long-term?”

It takes Chloe a long time to realize that Aristos is still here, and that he expects an answer.

“Depends on when we actually do find the antiquities. Could be a day, could be a month…”

“Well, what if I show you my place? I have loads that could interest you. Some aren’t even attributed. Perhaps you could help.”

“That sounds amazing, actually-”

“But we can’t right now.”

Chloe’s head snaps so fast to Nadine that she might have heard something crack.

What the hell is she playing at-

“No, we have a meeting today with the director of the Museum of Olympia.” Nadine continues like she’s suddenly learned how to lie. “Wouldn’t want to have him wait. But we can visit you tonight, if you want!”

A little unsettled, Aristos quickly pulls himself together and flashes a grin. “Sure thing! Hold on, I’ll write you the address…”

Chloe watches with puzzled interest Nadine lean forward on the table. Every nerve of the woman’s body is tense, seemingly pointlessly ready to snap, as though nothing else matters more than watching this piece of napkin Aristos is writing on. She nearly snatches the man’s hand when he hands the address out, stuffs it in her pocket with no more words and gets up, a ball of rage and waging animosity and  _ Chloe might actually just be wet _ .

“Chloe?” Nadine spits, her eyes set on Aristos who just looks on like a confused statue.

The tone is final: Chloe gets up. “Nadine?”

and Nadine nearly tackles her down with the strength of the kiss, and she nudges her tongue in her mouth, ignoring Chloe’s gasps for air. Her hands have somehow landed in her hair and she messes up her ponytail, they crease her red shirt, they dig into her arms, breasts pressed together; and her mouth devours her like she too had been starving to do that. _Fuck she's missed her girl_.  


Chloe’s whole face is on fire when Nadine steps back.

Sparing Aristos an arrogant look, the mercenary says: “Sorry, man, but she’s mine.”

“Yep,” Chloe murmurs vacantly, passing a finger on her swollen lips, “has been for a while, actually.”

“C’mon.”

She feels Nadine grab her hand, whole body flaring up to the touch, already needy of more, and they run without really knowing where to go but both knowing better than reiterate this situation or explosions might occur. To be frank, Chloe now wants to tease males more often if it means Nadine lashing out on her like that.

“You realize that we’re fucked for the easy way in, now, do you?” she still protests after a few streets.

“I don’t care.” Nadine replies hotly. “Now we know where he lives. Let’s just rob the bastard.”

“Not bad, Ross. But before we go, do you mind if we stumble back to the hotel to smooch real quick?”

“My pleasure.”


End file.
